In various embodiments, anesthesia team members typically use medication dispensing units (storing/housing various medications) in surgical/procedural areas to dispense medications and/or track the medications that have been administered. Thus, a need exists for proactively determining the medications and the corresponding quantities that need to be stocked on medication dispensing units based on the surgical procedures for which the units will be used during a specific time period. Further, during surgical procedures, anesthesia team members are often busy with patient care. Thus, the team members generally desire quick and easy access to medications without double entry of information in different systems being used. Accordingly, a need exists to simplify the process for tracking medications that have been, for example, dispensed, unused, administered, wasted, and/or returned.